Samsara
by Lady Keane
Summary: In this story, the lethargic and self-involved shinigami of the Death Notes coexist in Meifu with those from the Summons Division. Instead of passing peacefully into the afterlife, Light is sentenced by The Enma Daioh to work in the Summons Division to redeem the lost souls whom his wicked deeds affected. The partner assigned to him is the last person he'd ever want to work with.
1. Prologue, part i

SAMSARA

A Death Note/Yami No Matsuei crossover

"If I exchange my happiness for the suffering of others, I shall not attain divinity.

And in Samsara I shall have no real joy.

The source of all misery in the world lies in thinking of oneself;

The source of all happiness lies in thinking of others."

― Shantideva (8th Century Buddhist scholar)

Prologue, part i

_In matters relating to the world of the dead, there is an institution that judges the souls of the deceased: The Ministry of Hades. The Summons Section of the Judgement Bureau comprises a group supporting the Ministry's operating functions, by guiding the lost souls that wander the mortal world. They are also known as the Shinigami._

"Light Yagami. Never before have I encountered a mortal who has so recklessly and mercilessly meddled with the natural flow of life and death. Through the grossly irresponsible use of several Death Notes, the lives of many hundreds of souls were cut short of their natural duration— not only by your hand, but also by the unfortunate individuals whom you manipulated. I am personally offended and disgusted by the sheer number of my candles that your deeds have illicitly snuffed out."

The Count leant forward in his high backed chair, his crystalline mask pressed far into Light's personal space.

"The Death Notes are not mere toys produced for human amusement. The laws surrounding their usage must be strictly adhered to by all citizens of the Underworld, and to transgress those laws is a deep, deep offense. When I learned that it was but a common human who was flouting these laws, and depriving the great halls of my castle of their candlelight, my fury knew no end. Retribution shall be exacted."

Light did not flinch. He continued staring up at the mask of the Count, at what he supposed were the official's eyes. Though the Count was invisible save for this jewel-like accoutrement, Light fully felt the intensity of his gaze. Wordlessly, filled with his own pride, he urged the Count to metre out whatever judgement was coming.

"If it were my decision, I would condemn you to become a Hungry Ghost, and let you wander the world in eternal, undying misery. But his Royal Highness, the Enma Daioh, has chosen to be merciful."

Here, the Count leant back again, and his mask shifted in a way that suggested he was crossing his invisible legs and hunching his invisible shoulders.

"It is decided, Light Yagami, that you will become a Shinigami yourself."

Through the entire tribunal, Light had not moved a muscle. However, at this moment, a bleak future of decay and futility instantly bloomed in his mind. Eternity spent as one of those haggard, capricious beasts. A wash of feeble anger passed through him, causing his heart to burn and his stomach to sink. And still, he did not move.

"You shall be brought to the Ministry of Hades, where you will be put to work in the Summons Bureau as a Guardian of Death. As you have caused such chaos to the passage of mortal souls, it shall now fall to you tend to its true order and rhythm. Also, the Enma Daioh was quite insistent about one crucial stipulation of this duty. All those who came to possess a Death Note due to your actions have died. However, their current whereabouts are unknown to the Ministry: they are lost souls. We can currently fathom that they are wandering somewhere in the mortal realm, unable to find their way to the afterlife. It shall be your task to not only find these lost souls, but to resolve their suffering so they can progress from their current circumstances, which must surely be dismal."

"You will, of course, be supervised. Shinigami are not allowed to travel alone, so a partner has been arranged for you. Access to all of the standard resources and amenities of the Summons Bureau shall also be afforded. Do not be surprised to find that the other Shinigami there will not take kindly to you. The news of your misdeeds is already well known throughout the Underworld."

'Amenities and resources' of the 'Summons Bureau'? Light was suddenly rather confused. He had not imagined Shinigami as having such a level of organisation.

A heretofore unheard voice rang out in the cavernous castle hall.

"Hey Count-sama! Can I take him now, sir?"

Light turned to behold a man in a black trench coat blundering his way into the hall. Though clearly an adult, he certainly did not have the bearing of one. Light suddenly found himself thinking of Matsuda.

An unexpected warmth oozed into the Count's voice. "Yes, my dear Tsuzuki-kun. The perpetrator has been dealt his sentence, and you may now escort him to the Summons Bureau. Be sure to explain everything to him."

Tsuzuki gave a jaunty salute. "I understand. See you 'round, sir!"

The two of them were led into what looked like the castle foyer, by a small, bedraggled ghoul of a servant.

"Thank you, Watson."

"My pleasure, Tsuzuki-san. Please excuse me." The servant bowed, and shuffled away in the dim light.

Formal introductions commenced. "Pleased to meet you, Yagami-san! I am Asato Tsuzuki, a Shinigami working in the Kyuushuu district of the Summons Division. Today I will be showing you around the Ministry. I hope you like it here!"

He bowed, Light did not. Tsuzuki could not make out the look on his face. He valiantly pressed on.

"Please don't worry about the Count. He tends to be very persnicketty about the amount of candles that are lit in his castle. If a few too many people are left alive, it is too bright. If a few too many people die, it is too dark. I'm sure once you help us to restore and maintain the balance, you'll win his good graces."

Another pause. It seemed to Tsuzuki that this strange person had absolutely no wish to win the Count's good graces.

"Um, let's press on, shall we?"

The grand front doors of the castle opened. They were met with a shower of sakura blossoms.

The Ministry grounds were carpeted with soft, springy grass. Above sailed a pale blue sky. The sound of fountains gurgling travelled on the cool breeze. Footpaths crisscrossed each other between a series of ornate and majestic buildings. Everything surrounding the pair was crisp and fresh. Tsuzuki noticed a change overcome his silent charge: his eyes widened and his posture opened up, pure astonishment was written on his features as he took in the beautiful landscape he had found himself in.

"Nice, isn't it? Those sakura trees are never bare of flowers. I like to have picnics out here sometimes… that is, when the Chief gives me enough of an allowance for it."

"Er…" Light grunted.

Tsuzuki graced him with his biggest, most friendly smile. "Yes? What is it, Yagami-san?"

"Wh…"

Light hesitated in asking his question. He then began to shrink back into himself, his eyes growing dark.

"So I suppose the task of dragging me around this place fell to you because no-one else wanted it. I'm sure only the lowest running dog would be forced to escort the _felon_ around his prison, right?" His voice was steeped in bitterness.

For the first time, Tsuzuki displayed annoyance. "Hold on just a minute!" He exclaimed, and drew Light off the footpath, onto an obliging bench.

"It may be true that news of the Kira case is known at the Summons Division. And yes, a lot of the employees have fairly strong opinions about it."

Tsuzuki's eyes softened, and Light now noticed that they were an uncanny shade of purple.

"But I volunteered to introduce you to this place myself. You may have done many bad things while you were alive, but I was inot/i going to judge you until I had met you in person."

Tsuzuki laid a hand on Light's shoulder. He made an effort to shy away, but was held still.

"I too know what it feels like to carry a great burden of human life on my hands. And I also know how cruel it is to be made an outsider. Please know that I offer you my support. I do believe you can find your place here. Even if it takes a while."

Light said nothing, but his stiff and anxious form slackened a little. Tsuzuki was appeased by this, and rose from the bench.

"Come, I have plenty to show you!"

The hallways of the Ministry buildings were seemingly endless. Offices upon offices, as well as libraries, laboratories, conference rooms and lecture halls. In his wildest imagination, Light had never pictured the Underworld looking quite like this. Furthermore, he could hardly picture someone like Ryuk loping up and down these hallways, chatting with the sharp-suited men and women who bustled about here.

A surprising amount of space on the Ministry grounds were also given over to leisure. There were living quarters and gardens, a large gymnasium, as well as a cafeteria, which was lined with French-style windows and decorated with great sprays of potted plants. After a long and tiring afternoon, this is where Tsuzuki took Light to recuperate.

"Please," Tsuzuki offered, placing a groaning tray of sweets and tea before them.

Light took a small cup of unsweetened tea for himself, and did not touch it.

"I am confused," he told Tsuzuki. "The shinigami I met while I was alive were misshapen monsters, not human in the least. And I'm pretty sure they didn't work for any Ministry."

"Oh, _them,"_ Tsuzuki replied with a dismissive chuckle. "Yes, they are shinigami too, but they are a lower order than we are. They live in their own territory, on the outskirts of the Underworld, where the gate to the mortal realm lies. They are forbidden from visiting the Ministry, unless they have lawful business with the Enma Daioh."

Light frowned. "Why is that? I mean, what _are_ they, then?"

"Well," Tsuzuki said whilst ripping open a packet of multi-coloured mochi cakes, "like us, they are people who have died and opted to exist here in the Underworld, rather than go on to the afterlife. However, they are completely independent from the Ministry, as you can imagine. Really, they are rather sad creatures who must use those Death Notes of theirs to continue to exist. Sort of like minor vampires, I guess."

Light rested his elbows on the table, drawing himself forward. "And why are we so different to them?"

"As higher order Shinigami, we take human lives for a less selfish purpose, to assist with the Ministry in maintaining the natural flow of life and death. As a benefit, we are allowed human-like forms, looking the same as we did before we died. Our bodies retain the pleasures of sleeping, eating, bathing, and making love. However, we can also be injured. While no mortal wound can strictly kill us… we still feel physical pain."

As he said this, Tsuzuki's energy seemed to wither a little. Light took no heed of this.

"When I was alive, it was confirmed to me that a lesser shinigami can 'die' if they use their Death Note to save a human's life. Would it then be possible for us to 'die' in a similar way?"

This proved to pique Tsuzuki's interest, chasing off his brief spell of melancholy. "Hmm… I have never heard of such a thing happening, but I suppose it would make sense. Some Shinigami, both higher and lesser, became what they are from a fear of going on to the afterlife, a fear of 'real' death. So in the courageous act of sacrificing themselves for another, they have probably conquered this fear and are finally able to let go of whatever was holding them back."

Light let out a tremendous sigh. Truly, in the end, 'going on' had been all that he wished for. Stripped of his crown as Kira, fallen from his summit as the god of a new world, the machinations of his enemies had left him with nothing. As he had taken his last mortal steps, staggering and bleeding beneath an unsettled sunset, true death was what he had beckoned to. Escape. Peace.

He could never have foreseen penance such as this.

_'He was despised and rejected of men, a man of sorrows and acquainted with grief.'_

"Oh, it's _him!_ That murderer!"

"You have no right to sit here with us, Kira!"

"Go back to the hell where you came from, you monster!"

A cluster of other Shinigami, clutching at their cafeteria trays, had huddled around a short distance from where Light sat. A skittish disgust was painted across each of their faces. Others stood further away, also staring at the accused with hard eyes.

"I hear that the Count wanted to turn the lousy scumbag into a Hungry Ghost," uttered a swarthy fellow with leaf-shaped ears, a cigarette hanging carelessly out of his mouth. "I reckon the Enma Daioh should've let him!"

Tsuzuki bristled at the sound of his voice. "Leave it, Terazuma—"

Light shot up from his seat, smacking away Terazuma's tray of food and grabbing the man by the shirtfront. A great wave of gasps and indignant cries rose up from the crowd of onlookers as they backed away.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU MISERABLE WORM! _I_ was the champion of the weak and defenceless, the scourge of the wicked… _I_ was the god of a new world! It was thanks to arrogant, small-minded bastards like YOU that the dream of a fair and just world was DESTROYED!"

Terazuma's clenched fist made impact with the side of Light's face, and he was sent flying into an unfortunately-placed dessert trolley.

"YOU are a cold-blooded MURDERER!" The man shrieked. A few errant catcalls and claps escaped from the onlookers.

"HEY!" The gathering was parted by a stocky man with a lined, grizzled face. "What's going on here, Terazuma-san? Tsuzuki-san? Nothing _untoward,_ I hope?" He said this with a growl of paternal caution.

Mutterings of "No, Chief Konoe" and "sorry, Chief Konoe", emanated from the two. Tsuzuki helped Light to his feet as the other Shinigami went back to their repasts.

Light was shaking, unable to look Tsuzuki in the eye. The latter man helped the cafeteria ladies to gingerly clear up the mess that had been made, giving Light enough space to calm himself. Eventually he sat back down, feeling keen pity for his companion. Very gently, he offered a pastel pink mochi cake to him.

"Please do try these," he prompted softly, "they really are very good."

With his face still fallen and his hand still trembling, Light mechanically took the offered sweet, and took a tiny bite.

Tsuzuki tried hard to find the right words. "I can only imagine how… how much of a shock all this is…"

"Hey, Tsuzuki, are you done dealing with that Ki…"

Both of them looked up. A fair-haired young man clad in a denim jacket had approached their table. His unaffected, casual gait was arrested when he clapped eyes on Light.

"Just sitting down to a spot of tea, Hisoka. This gentleman is Yagami-san. Yagami-san, this is my partner Hisoka-kun." Tsuzuki smiled, determined to keep the atmosphere as cheerful as possible.

Hisoka and Light ignored one another. The boy looked to the spread before them and raised an eyebrow.

"Mm. Tea and about a truckload of sweets. How much of your allowance did you burn up this time?" With an ease borne of long-time intimacy, Hisoka leant over to steal a tempting-looking Belgian praline from Tsuzuki's plate. However, as his hand reached out to pluck at the sugary fare, Hisoka suddenly recoiled with a pained cry. Staggering away from the table, clutching himself in what looked like abysmal agony, Tsuzuki instantly shot up from his seat and leapt to his partner's side. Light watched with morbid curiousity as the boy's crying and thrashing slowly, slowly subsided, under the tender ministrations of Tsuzuki's care. He held Hisoka carefully, stroking his hair and voicing soothing shushes, like a mother comforting her child. At length, Hisoka's cries had lessened to light whimpers and his convulsions had dulled into nervous trembling. From behind Light, the grizzled Chief approached once more, having also witnessed the boy's fit.

"Chief, please take him to lie down. He should be alright, now."

As Hisoka was carried off, Tsuzuki turned back to Light with an apologetic look on his face. "I am so sorry about that, Yagami-san. My partner is an empath, and can feel the emotions of others." Here his voice lowered in volume. "I guess his hand must have accidentally brushed against you when he leant over. I suppose it is a clear demonstration of just how greatly you suffer… are you alright?"

Light had his arms crossed, and gave a reflexive shudder.

"I never asked for any of this."

Tsuzuki smiled again, sadly. He returned to his meal, and the next few minutes followed in silence. Light sank further into his fierce misery.

Once the plates and teacups were cleared away, Tsuzuki resumed his role of perky tour guide. As he strolled out of the cafeteria, Light shuffled along behind, hands in his pockets.

"Now that you have seen what the Ministry has to offer, I've been instructed to introduce you to your partner. I hope this helps to cheer you up. If anything, at least it'll help you see that you're not alone here. Here at the Summons Bureau, there are plenty of friendly faces."

They headed across the grounds to where the main offices of the Summons Bureau were located. Navigating down the long hallways of the grand building, Tsuzuki continued his exposition.

"Oh, you'll just love the guy who been assigned to become your partner. He's great! The Chief has suggested that he is more of a chaperone or a warden of sorts… but I have a feeling that the two of you will be the best of friends. He's super smart, and has been accumulating a whole load of info on those affected by the Death Notes…"

Something in Light's gut jumped up. An awful sickly feeling that was uncomfortably familiar. He prayed that it would pass.

"He's only been at the Ministry for about five years, but in that time he has dedicated himself to the safe passage of all deceased souls who died at the hands of the Death Notes. In fact, it has been at the very core of all his work here— and he has always had a very keen interest in meeting you. Of course, when the issue of who would partner you in your sentence came up, he leapt at the chance…"

They turned into a smaller corridor lined with office doors. Light's heart was hammering madly.

"Some people say he's a weirdo, but I like him! Sometimes we share a friendly chat over tea and cake…"

Tsuzuki creaked the door open. Light's entire body buckled in revulsion and loathing, once he had laid eyes on who was crouching in the office chair before him.

"Good afternoon, Yagami-kun. We meet again."

L.


	2. Prologue, part ii

SAMSARA

A Death Note/Yami No Matsuei Crossover

Prologue, Part ii

"God is dead. God remains dead. And we have killed him. Yet his shadow still looms. How shall we comfort ourselves, the murderers of all murderers? What was holiest and mightiest of all that the world has yet owned has bled to death under our knives: who will wipe this blood off us? What water is there for us to clean ourselves?"

—Friedrich Nietzsche

The small footsteps of the servant Watson echoed like scattering pebbles across the castle floor. He struggled to keep up with the long strides of the furious intruder, who had just at this moment burst through the front doors.

"Yagami-san! You may not enter without permission!"

The petite flames on some of the castle's candles flickered dangerously as Light stormed past them.

"COUNT!"

The Count nearly dropped his cup of Darjeeling as Light barged into his dining hall. His mask refracted dozens of delicate candle-lights as he rose from his chair. He was in no mood for such an affront, especially from a murderous lowlife such as this.

"What is the meaning of this, Light Yagami!?"

"I won't do it!" Light snarled. "Of all the despicable orders that could have been dealt me… did the Enma Daioh REALLY think I would agree to follow HIM!?"

Before the Count could react, Tsuzuki also came rushing into the hall. "Yagami-san, what's gotten into you? You're not allowed in here!"

He tried to draw his companion outside, grabbing him by the arm. Light, in his frenzy, shook him off. Tsuzuki stumbled, then retreated a few steps, hurt gleaming in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" The Count demanded.

"There is no way I would ever stoop so low as to accept L as my partner! The very man who engineered Kira's downfall!"

Light was breathing heavily, still seized by his frenzy. As soon as he'd been introduced to his old foe, he had at once departed from his presence, racing out of the office, across the Ministry grounds, back to the Castle of Candles. He was determined to hold onto whatever little power he had left. If he could not spit in the face of the Enma Daioh for such an insult, then at least he could deliver a refusal to the King's representative.

Light's gaze followed the Count's mask, as he crossed the room to where Tsuzuki stood, seeming to want to comfort him.

"L was not only chosen as your partner because of his desire to supervise you. Given your shared history in the human world, and his vast knowledge regarding all aspects of the Kira case, he is by far the most qualified Shinigami to help you in your duty to us."

"I don't _care!"_ Light roared. "I made no promise, I gave no vow! I would rather _die_ than have anything to do with him!"

His harsh, ravaged voice died away slowly. For a long moment, the Count was silent. Light expected an angry tirade to come for his defiance. However, when he finally spoke, the Count was calm.

"Very well. If you choose not to serve your sentence with the Ministry, you will be exiled to the lesser shinigami lands on the outskirts of the Underworld. Eventually you will degenerate into a lesser shinigami yourself, and be forced to eke out a measly existence from using a Death Note of your own."

Light suppressed a shudder. "Fine."

Spinning on his heel, he strode out of the castle, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dust was everywhere. It drifted in the atmosphere, it lay thick on the ground. No wind blew to clear it away.

Light ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until the lush grass underfoot gave way to cracked grey dirt, and the felicitous blue sky was obscured by a great noxious mist. As his final after-burners of adrenalin gave out, he collapsed in this wasteland. His rasping lungs were burned by the dry, stale air.

Rolling onto his back, he took in the endless morass of oppressive clouds that hung low in the sky. In his exhaustion, a new, odd sense of restfulness came to him. This place was much closer to how he had always pictured the Underworld. Instead of a surreal technicolour parody of the mortal realm, it was perfect in its desolation.

He wondered how his degeneration would happen. Would he gradually grow misshapen, like a vine trained to become twisted and thorny? Or would the metamorphosis be instant, upon the very moment that the Count relayed his will to The Enma Daioh? He imagined his current human-like form being rapidly burned up by some divine fire, and a ghastly monster's body flashing into existence, encasing his damned consciousness within it.

Now, he felt heat in his face. A few teardrops surged down his dirty cheeks. Defiantly, he wiped them away. At some point, no doubt, a Death Note would be issued to him (most likely by another of the Enma Daioh's pompous beauracrats). He would then be able to search for some worthy mortal soul whose life was fated to be ended by another. He would save their life, murder their murderer, and then, it would all be over. It was just a matter of time.

"Well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!"

Light felt someone deliver a sharp kick to his ribs. He struggled to a sitting position.

"Ryuk?"

"Long time, no see, Kira. How's the Underworld treating y—"

Ryuk's sarcastic salutation was cut off as he began to twitch and spasm, his facial muscles ticcing wildly and his long, rangy limbs jerking gracelessly. It was deeply unsettling to witness.

Light crossed his arms. "Apple withdrawal?"

As the seizure subsided, Ryuk regained control of speech. "It's _horrible,"_ he moaned, and shook like a dog to cast off the last of the feeling. "Sometimes it lasts for hours at a time. So, what brings you to this dump? Don't tell me you chose existence in the Underworld over passing on to the afterlife. Having lost all you had in the mortal realm, I would have thought you'd want to end it."

"It was chosen _for_ me," Light replied dourly. "The Enma Daioh sentenced me to work for the Ministry of Hades. With L."

Ryuk cackled. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! I can only imagine how this must be eating away at you. Does L make you fetch his tea and cake?"

"Who said that I obeyed?" Indignance flashed in Light's eyes. "The Count said that if I refused, I would become a lesser shinigami like you. And even that fate is far better than having to bow down to my enemy."

Ryuk blinked his wide set eyes. "You refused? You would rather live here, in this cesspit, like _us,_ instead of basking in sunshine at the Ministry? You may have to work for L, but you get the compensation of Ministry life! A warm bed! A form that allows you to fully interact with the mortal realm! Access to real food!... Real apples!… I'm surprised that an ambitious guy like you would turn all of that down!"

"I would. A thousand times over."

Ryuk huffed. "Hm." The two were then silent for a while.

The silver chain on Ryuk's waistband rattled. He began to finger his Death Note.

"Light…" He rumbled. His voice was slow and considered. "At the Ministry, you have easy access to the freshest apples that both the Underworld and the mortal realm can offer. If you stay with them and agree to work for L, you'd be able to provide me with a steady supply."

"You have nothing I want, Ryuk."

"Perhaps not, but…"

Ryuk opened his Death Note to a fresh page, his pen poised over the paper. Light's breath caught in his throat. What could Ryuk possibly hold over him?

The lanky creature mimed writing down some names.

"Sayu Yagami. Sachiko Yagami. You know, it would be too easy."

No. _No._

Ryuk tapped the base of his pen against his long chin, in a mockery of deep reflection.

"Let's see now… infectious disease? Traffic accident? Or possibly murder-suicide…? The agony of choice…"

"RYUK!"

Light scrambled to his feet, looking hard at the shinigami.

"Don't you dare."

"Bring me apples, then."

He bowed his head, said nothing more, and began to trudge off back to the Ministry. Ryuk was about to launch into a giddy dance of triumph, but instead suffered another attack of withdrawal symptoms. He writhed on the barren earth as Light's heavy steps thudded evenly away.

Light did not look at L, and L did not look at Light.

One sat hunched in an armchair by the office window, his legs crossed, staring at the floor. The other was perched in his swivelling desk chair, absently fiddling with a discarded mochi cake wrapper. A penitent Tsuzuki leant on the desk, watching the two anxiously.

"I must say, it is an interesting development," L mused. "I had expected that your co-operation would be much harder to win."

"I'm not doing this for your sake," Light snapped.

"Of course not. But neither are you doing this for your own sake, Yagami-kun. You have put the lives of your mother and sister before your ability to rebel against me and the Ministry. I am most surprised that Kira's sense of morality could operate in this way. I assumed that humility of this kind was beyond you."

Light was about to offer a comeback, but was interrupted by L's low, insouciant drawl. "Of course, your seemingly noble act to save your family may only be dependent on the logistics of the situation. You come out as the clear moral victor in this case, and are also spared from the same sad fate as your apple-dependent friend. But what if their lives were obstructing some greatly desired goal…? Would you then be so quick to come to their aid?"

Light leapt out of his chair. "Would you stop acting like you're still on the Kira case!?"

L's gaze finally met his own. "Yagami-kun, I _am_ still on the Kira case. My duty is, and has always been, to ensure that justice is done. My goal has been to identify Kira, and then ensure that he pays his dues, and all the loose ends of his disastrous acts are tied up. I paid with my own life to ascertain your identity. And now, in the Underworld, my objective is to aid in your penance as your partner.

L fell silent again, his attention turning to the half-empty cup of cold tea that sat on his desk.

"Oh. Watari, can you please refresh this for me?"

Watari rose from his seat in the room's second armchair, gently taking the cup and saucer from his ward. He, too, had become a Shinigami, and was still working on the Kira case.

Tsuzuki spoke up. "I apologise, this is partly my fault. Had I known of the history between you two, I would not have confronted Yagami-san with your partnership so abruptly. He has been through so much already, and to handle this atop of everything else…"

"It is quite alright, Tsuzuki-san, you had no way of knowing. I only relayed the details of my past relationship to Yagami-kun and the Kira case to the Count. I assumed that they would be of no interest or importance to anyone else."

Tsuzuki smiled wistfully. "I do hope that this arrangement works out for the two of you."

Light had sat back down again, perched upon the arm of his chair, hunched over. L picked up the now dishevelled mochi wrapper between his thumb and forefinger, dropping it daintily into the rubbish bin.

"Ah… as a matter of fact… it just now occurred to me that the freedom to dissociate from me and the Ministry _would_ be a greatly desired goal for Kira. Despite the poverty faced as a lesser shinigami, you would still maintain some manner of personal power and victory. This, I believe, is the thing which Kira prizes above all else. Therefore, your intention to save your mother and sister from death is indeed pure. Kira is capable of selfless love. How encouraging."

"Ryuzaki…"

L smirked. "There is no longer any need to address me by that alias, Yagami-kun."

_"Ryuzaki,"_ Light repeated, "you can keep your judgements to yourself. Call me when we have some actual work to do."

He turned to leave. L grabbed him by the wrist, his pale fingers pinching at Light's skin.

"Please, Yagami-kun! You misunderstand. As you are now my partner, the task that the Enma Daioh has set you is partially my responsibility. My new intent in examining your motives is to learn how to work effectively with you. If we are to be successful, we need to know how to motivate one another. Regardless of personal feelings, do not forget that you and I have a common goal."

Light sighed, he could not disagree with this.

"I cannot say that you are an ideal partner, and I am sure you would say the same of me. But the Light Yagami I knew— both the earnest detective who investigated the Yotsuba Group with me, _and_ the young man who murdered me for the sake of a strange and singular moral code— is a person who sincerely wished to change the world for the better. If you cannot spare any sympathy for the other Kiras whose fate has been entrusted to us, then at least think of your sister and mother."

A gentler tone entered L's voice. "It gives me hope to learn that you can extend your mercy to them, Yagami-kun." He smiled.

Light raised an eyebrow. "What's with all this 'Yagami-kun'? You used to call me 'Light-kun'."

"Well, you seem to insist on calling me 'Ryuzaki'."

Light huffed.

"Besides," L continued, "don't forget that you had me killed. Something like that tends to make one less inclined to be so familiar."

"Whatever," Light shot back, heading again for the door.

"We begin work tomorrow morning. Please meet me here at 9 o'clock," L told him.

Light shut the door on his way out.

As he headed back down the hall, he bumped into Watari, carrying a fresh tea service on a silver tray.

"Yagami-kun. Before you leave, may I have a quick word?"

A small group of Shinigami ambled past them in the opposite direction, chatting casually. One of them stared at Light for a moment before averting her gaze and whispering to her colleagues. Watari waited until they were out of earshot, set the tray down on a sideboard nearby, and turned back to Light.

"Every single effort L has made since coming to the Summons Division has culminated today. In becoming a Shinigami, his one wish is to bring the best closure possible to the Kira case. As he watched the events leading to your downfall on Earth play out, he tirelessly assisted in the safe passage of many of your victims. L would not want me telling you this, but he believes, with deep conviction, that he will see those involved with the Death Notes fully redeemed."

Light tensed, anticipating yet another confrontation. However, a pained warmth entered Watari's eyes.

"He is… was… a generous-hearted, fine upstanding boy, and a brilliant detective, without equal. I followed him into this semi-life in the Underworld, because his own keenest wish is also mine. He was taken from the world too soon. The least compensation he deserves is the absolution that he has been working so hard to realise. Please, Yagami-kun…"

Here, Watari put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please. Call upon your highest and best impulses, and do your best to co-operate with him."

A distant voice in Light's head reminded him that this heartfelt appeal was coming from an honest man, one whose death was on his hands.

"Okay," Light murmured.

Benevolence washed across Watari's face. "I am glad."

He picked up the tray and set off down the hall. He did not look at Light again.

"Oh, one more thing, Yagami-kun."

"Yes, Watari?"

"In the years I have been here, I have made sure to ingratiate myself with the Count. If you harm one single hair on L's head, I will see to it that you are punished swiftly and severely. Good afternoon."

He disappeared into L's office, leaving Light standing in the hallway, alone.


End file.
